User blog:JustAlex93/OC Profile: Mad Stealther
The Mad Stealther is a mysterious aircraft who flies as part of the infamous mercenary faction known as the Black Squadron. Background Mad Stealther's life before joining the Black Squadron is kept a closely guarded secret by a small number of its highest members, especially Stealther himself. Rumor has it, was that he was originally serving with the Q-Stein Luftwaffe before defecting, due to having had his movements restricted by the higher-ups in a way that he didn't like. Others say that he was the handiwork of a mad aviation genius out to create the ultimate combat aircraft. Still, others say that he was an evil demon plane that rose from the pits of Q-Hell. Whether or not that these could be true, only he knows... When he joined, no one took him seriously at first, but those arrogant smirks were soon wiped off their faces when he revealed his natural prowess at two things; dogfighting and overwhelming firepower. This caught the interest of the squadron's mysterious leader, known only as the "Black Boss". Sweetening the deal further for the shadowy mercenary is that Mad Stealther has an ML-X3 multi-launcher, as ML-X series multi-launchers are rare, valuable, and highly-coveted weapon modules renowned for their ability to use just about any kind of ammunition, especially air-to-air missiles. Since then, Mad Stealther rose through the ranks with each mission completed, eventually becoming the No. 1 ranking mercenary in the faction, not just because of his weaponry, but by his skills and unleashing them with cold-oiled precision. Many opposing aircraft, even from rival mercenary groups, fell to the awesome firepower and skill of Mad Stealther, bringing even more infamy to the Black Squadron among many circles. He is even able to single-handedly destroy an entire squadron of bombers, escorts included. Stealther rarely leaves survivors, but if he did leave as much as one survivor, it's usually to send a message to the enemy that he's not to be messed with. (Background description not complete yet) Abilities/Equipment/Etc. Mad Stealther's dogfighting skills are said to be some of the finest in the skies, taking down enemy fighters with a cruel cunning. His supercharged turboprop engines allow him to fly at altitudes of up to 15,000 meters, and his enhanced sky radar allows him to see opponents coming from longer distances. He also features a super hi-reload module, so that his weapons could reload much faster. He has powerful 20x139mm caliber autocannons in his nose firing high-velocity boat-tailed rounds, and the deadly ML-X3 multi-launcher mounted behind his cockpit canopy. The ML-X3 has three omnidirectional barrels that can be positioned in multiple directions. It has a unique firing system that allows it to use any kind of ammunition, be it high-caliber autocannon rounds or air-to-air missiles. Despite being about two times larger compared to other fighter planes, Stealther never lets himself be an easy target. His swing-wings can be folded back to allow for high-speed maneuvers, as well as a fast getaway when a job is finished. Category:Blog posts